bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reborn!
---- "My name is Yukine Nagato, age 16. I am an orphan living with the Heartland Family in Cross City. I am a Quincy or at least I was, but due to unforeseen circumstances, have lost the ability to use most of my powers. I am now a senior within Cross Prep, and I have a part time job at Heartland Shop, but one day that was stranger than the rest would show me that I there was only one undeniable truth." A Soul Forged in Fire, Part I The alarm blared, and the sound filled the tiny bedroom located above the Heartland Shop. Throwing his shoe at it, the clock was knocked over and silenced. It was early morning, and Yukine Nagato had to get up and greet the day. "Yuki-kun, time to wake up we have to get the store ready before you head to school," a woman was heard calling up the stairs and caused Yukine to sit up after rubbing his eyes. "Oh right, Its Monday...... where did the weekend go?" He wondered as he went to wash and get dressed for the day. It was the beginning of his Senior year at Cross Prep and he was nervous since he was now the youngest student in the Senior class. "Why did today have to be the first day of school?" he wondered as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Walking down the steps he saw Sarah and Mrs. Heartland setting up the shop before they opened for the day. On the surface it was a simple convenience store, however it also doubled as a supply shop for Shinigami and a training ground for Yukine and Sarah. Mrs. Rose Heartland was not a traditional Quincy woman, having mothered two children with a Half-Demon Shinigami and former Captain of the Gotei 13, named Seitorō Nisshōkirite. Following the loss of her husband, she dedicated her life to helping the Shinigami cause, even giving up her powers to save one from a powerful threat. Yukine started to sweep and do his morning chores when Sarah walked up to him. "We will have to push your training back about an hour, I have to study for midterms, also have you thought about what you wanted your new Quincy Cross to be shaped or the shape of your Spirit Weapon?" She asked as Yukine yawned. "Not really Sarah, I haven't thought about any of that all Summer...." He said as he felt a hard smack on the back of his head as Mrs. Heartland threw a can at him. Reeling forwards he rubbed his head and frowned. "Mrs. Heartland that hurt!" he shouted as she glared at him. "We choose to continue your training after your mother died, but you can not slack off, it is bad enough you lost your mother's cross so now you have to take responsibility and replace it!" She said to him as she went back to stocking and setting up her shop. "I know....." Yuki pouted as he went back to doing his chores. "Think it over I want an answer by this afternoon!" Sarah said as she went to her class at Cross Community College. Yukine continued to rub his head before looking up at the clock. "Oh no I am going to be late!" he said as he grabbed his bag and ran out the shop. "See you later Mrs. Heartland!" He said with a smile, as he closed the door behind him. Running down the street he thought about what this day meant. He was a senior now, and this meant he'd have less time to train, let alone patrol. But he also knew that he needed to protect Cross City, and as a Quincy he had a responsibility to the people, and spirits who resided there. Hollows were a menace and hee had to eliminate them. A Soul Forged in Fire, Part II